The Greatest Christmas Movie Ever
by Agent-M-0167
Summary: I had to do this, especially with the holidays being over. This is what happens when you have family over and discuss Christmas movies!


[Type text]

**The Greatest Christmas Movie Ever**

I felt inspired to write this one shot which started as a discussion. The holidays are hectic for all of us and when the subject of Christmas movies everyone has their favorite. After hearing my wife's choice, I had to do this.

**Legal B.S.: **I don't own G.I. Joe, or any of the characters (I wish I did). They belong to their prospective companies, so I'm asking not to be slapped with a lawsuit. I own the character Cassidy M. Riley/Sidewinder, fictional band Riot Gear, as well as The Stars and Bars Spectacular. Use of it or anything placed in this story can be used, just ask for permission first.

**Premise: **After a marathon of some classic holiday movies; one Joe gives a surprising answer to his favorite Christmas movie of all time.

**Characters: **Shockwave and Jinx make their return as the stars of my musings. Look forward to Beach Head, Firewall and Dusty to add to the Christmas mayhem.

**Rating: **Rated PG for language and mischief.

Shockwave's head slipped from his hand after hearing the bells ring. It was the end of _It's a Wonderful Life_; Jinx's favorite Christmas movie. His holiday, up until the movie marathon was quiet. He woke up later than usual, which was nice since General Hawk ordered no P.T. for Christmas Eve and Day. He had breakfast with Jinx, Firewall and Dusty and they hung out for most of the day. Jinx and he slipped off for a Christmas tryst a little after lunch. They met up with them again afterwards. It was Firewall that suggested they do a Christmas movie marathon. At first, Shockwave was all for it. He enjoyed watching _A Christmas Story _and_ National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_. He actually laughed himself hoarse during Vacation. Jinx and Firewall then put in the original _Christmas Carol. _He started to find himself getting bored and watched Dusty look the same way. After _Miracle on 34__th__ Street _and then _It's a Wonderful Life, _he could see that the marathon was taking its toll on the two men. He needed something else.

"I love that movie." Jinx said, using a tissue to dry her eyes. "It has the perfect ending."

Shockwave looked at her and gave a quick smile. He didn't have the heart to tell his beautiful girlfriend that he was bored out of his mind. The distraction coming from the other end of the couch was the epitome of Shockwave's feelings.

"Ron, wake up!" Firewall cried. "How could you sleep through that? It's a classic!"

Dusty merely shrugged. "Mom and I used to watch this all the time when she was alive. I've must have seen it a thousand times."

"So?" Jinx chimed in. "It's a great story. Probably one of the classic Christmas movies." She turned to Shockwave. "You agree with me, don't you babe?"

"Truthfully; it's a great story." Shockwave agreed. "I've seen it about as much as Ron has. Truly a great."

Dusty flashed an evil grin at Shockwave. "Then why did you fall asleep too?"

Shockwave glared at him. This comment turned the attention away from Dusty to him. Jinx and Firewall turned and looked at him with surprise. He lucked out when Jinx turned to him or grabbed his hand during a touching part: she made movement. It caused him to wake up enough and pretend to pay attention. He watched for a few minutes and then would nod off.

"Jas, is it true?" Jinx asked, hurt and anger in her eyes.

He smiled at her, but decided that the truth would be easier than trying to come up with some story. He sighed and stood up. "Ron's not lying. I nodded off here and there."

Dusty snorted, which he received a love tap on the arm from Firewall. Jinx turned her attention to Shockwave after the commentary from the other side of the couch.

"Jason, why didn't you say something?" Jinx asked. "We could have watched your favorite Christmas movie."

Shockwave smiled sheepishly. "My favorite Christmas movie? I don't have one."

Firewall turned her attention to the standing Shockwave. "Everyone has a favorite movie to watch during the holiday. Are you embarrassed to tell us?"

"I know what it is." Dusty chuckled. "It's the _Muppets Christmas Carol._"

Shockwave took a pillow off one of the easy chairs and threw it at Dusty, hitting him in the face. "Get real Sandbag, that's not even close."

"I know!" Firewall jumping up and down on the couch. "The Charlie Brown Christmas special! Granted, the animation was from back in the day, but still a cute story!"

Shockwave rolled his eyes. "As a kid maybe, Shelly." He tossed another pillow to her, which she caught. Dusty made a move and tackled her onto the couch. Jinx did her best to untangle herself from the chaos and moved to Shockwave's side.

"They're going to sleep well tonight." Jinx smiled, taking the joke out of Shockwave's mouth. Shockwave looked at her with some regret. This caused Jinx to smile and laugh. The two of them watched for a few minutes. She finally turned her attention back to Shockwave.

"You never really said what your favorite holiday movie was." Giving him a sweet smile.

"That's not fair." Shockwave smiled back to her. "Every time you smile like that…"

"I know; I get what I want." Jinx leaned in closer to him, petting his chest.

Shockwave sighed. "I'll tell you, but it's not the answer you'd expect."

Dusty and Firewall stopped their horseplay and turned to them.

"This should be good." Dusty smiled.

"The movie is _Die Hard_."

The three of them looked at him with strange looks. Firewall started laughing first, followed by Dusty. Jinx continued to look at him with a strange look but didn't laugh. It seemed to Shockwave that she was thinking about this.

"How in the hell is that a Christmas movie?" Firewall asked, still laughing.

"It takes place on Christmas Eve. I can see the logic in it."

Firewall, Dusty and Shockwave all looked at Jinx with surprise. Shockwave pulled her close to him and kissed her.

"I knew you'd see the logic in my thinking, gorgeous." Shockwave smiled. "That was the way I saw it too." Dusty smiled and nodded. Firewall looked at all three of them.

"Are you guys serious?" Firewall questioned. "You can't be serious."

"We've got a copy here in the lounge." Dusty smiled, heading towards the movie cabinet.

"If it'll keep you awake, I'm all for it." Jinx said taking Shockwave's hand and leading him back to the couch. Shockwave smiled.

"You're kidding!" Firewall screamed. "Tonight's all about the holiday! How does this have anything to do with the Christmas season!?"

"Would you keep it down?" Shockwave hissed, helping Firewall to sit down. "Keep this up and Beach will be in here, giving us all extra P.T." Dusty put the movie in the DVD player and found a spot next to Firewall. She fussed and griped as the movie started. The three of them did their best to try to keep Firewall quiet.

"WHAT IN THE HELL IS GOING ON IN MY REC ROOM?" Beach Head yelled. He looked at the four of them. Dusty had his hand on Firewall's mouth while Jinx and Shockwave sat there trying not to look guilty. He looked at them, fire in his eyes.

"WELL, ARE YOU PLANNING ON SAYING WHAT'S GOING ON?" Beach Head shouted. He looked at them and then turned his attention to the television. "Hey, _Die Hard_! This is definitely one of my favorite Christmas movies." Beach Head headed to one of the open easy chairs, grabbing a drink from the fridge.

"Really?" Shockwave asked, with a huge grin on his face. "What's your favorite?"

"Hands down?" Beach Head asked. The four of them nodded. "Oh that's got ta be _Lethal Weapon._ Mel Gibson at his best."

Jinx and Shockwave smiled at each other and turned back to the movie. Dusty on the other hand did his best to restrain Firewall.


End file.
